More Than Words
by JantoJones
Summary: The team, plus Rhys, go to a karaoke night. Ianto's choice of song is a message to Jack, and to Gwen. (Gwen-bashing)


Gwen's voice was starting to grate on Ianto's nerves. It was her second day back from her honeymoon and she'd never stopped talking about it. The Welshman found himself praying for an alien invasion. He honestly believed he would scream if he heard Rhys's name again.

"He must have told me he loves me at least a hundred times," Gwen gushed. "It's important to say I think. If you can't tell someone you love them you shouldn't be together."

Ianto glanced over to Jack. The Captain looked deep into his lover's soul, trying to convey his feelings through thought alone. Ianto knew why it was difficult for Jack to say those words, and he never expected them from him anyway. He was well aware of what Jack felt for him and that was all that mattered. Jack smiled when he saw his message was received and returned.

"Anyway," he said loudly, cutting Gwen off mid-story. "Let's get some work done. You can tell us the rest tonight."

Knowing that the rift was going to be quiet, Jack had decided the team needed a night out. Following a vote, it had been agreed they would go to a karaoke bar. Ianto hadn't been interested until he'd hit upon the perfect song. Now he couldn't wait to sing it to Jack, and for Gwen.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Jack and Ianto were late to the club. The other three, plus Rhys were already a couple of drinks in. Despite not being able to drink, Owen had a pint in front of him, just for the look of the thing.

"Where've you been?" Tosh asked as they sat down.

"As if we don't know," muttered Owen.

"Hey," Jack said, with a huge grin. "Can I help it if Ianto looks so utterly divine in those tight jeans?"

"We don't need the details Harkness."

"You'd better register yourselves if you're planning on singing," Tosh interjected. "Owen and I are doing Sonny and Cher's 'I got you babe'."

Owen himself didn't seem overly thrilled at the prospect.

Jack and Ianto went off to choose their songs before heading to the bar for a drink.

"So, what are you singing?" Jack asked the younger man.

"You'll have to wait and see Jack. Are you doing one of your usuals?"

"Yep," the Captain replied. "I happen to like show tunes."

Ianto chuckled. It didn't really matter to him what Jack sang. The man's voice was wonderful and Ianto relished any chance to hear it. They returned to the rest of the group to await their turn to sing.

Rhys and Gwen were up first and they badly screeched their way through 'Something Stupid'. Even though she was singing with her new husband, Ianto was annoyed to note she was aiming the lyrics at Jack. The Captain wasn't blind to it and laid a calming hand on his lover's thigh. The younger man offered him a thankful smile. Gwen and Rhys returned from the stage, grinning madly.

"Christ, you two are shit," grumbled Owen jokingly.

"Go on then bud," Rhys countered. "Let's see how great you are."

Tosh excitedly dragged Owen up to the stage. The medic begrudgingly mumbled his way through the song, while Toshiko threw everything she had into it. The others were amazed. The petite Japanese woman was usually so reserved. Once the song was finished, Jack was the first to his feet. He gave Tosh a bone crushing hug when the two returned to the table.

"Just as well Tosh was up there with you," Rhys commented to Owen. "You were bloody crap."

The group had to wait for another forty minutes before it was Jack's turn.

"There he goes," Owen snarked. "Mr Showbiz."

Ianto ignored the medic and watched with pride as Jack launched into 'Can't take my eyes off you'. The two men locked gazes as the Captain aimed his song at the Welshman. Their eyes never wavered until Jack had left the stage and was passionately kissing Ianto. Tosh applauded the kiss while Rhys wolf-whistled. Owen simply ignored them. Gwen, however, glowered at the two men.

Hearing his name being called, Ianto reluctantly pulled away from Jack. As he turned away, the Captain slapped him hard on the backside. Ianto blushed furiously. Luckily the club's lights disguised it. Jack's massive grin morphed into a soppy smile when Ianto started to sing.

_Saying 'I love you'_

_Is not the words I want to hear from you_

_It's not that I want you_

_Not to say, but if you only knew_

_How easy it would be to show me how you feel_

_More than words, is all you have to do to make it real_

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

_'Cause I'd already know_

Once again, Jack and Ianto's eyes were locked together, but Ianto was still aware of Gwen's reaction to the song. He could almost feel her bristling with frustration.

_What would you do, if my heart was torn in two_

_More than words to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

_What would you say, if I took those words away_

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_Just by saying I love you_

"I didn't know he could sing like that," Rhys said to his wife, not noticing that she wasn't enjoying the performance.

"He's not bad I suppose," she answered grumpily.

"Come off it Gwen," Owen butted in. "Even I have to admit he's brilliant."

"Will you lot shut up?" Jack ordered, not taking his eyes from Ianto. "I'm trying to listen."

_Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand_

_All you have to do is close your eyes_

_And just reach out your hand, and touch me_

_Hold me close, don't ever let me go_

_More than words is all I ever needed you to show_

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

_'Cause I'd already know_

_What would you do, if my heart was torn in two_

_More than words to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

_What would you say, if I took those words away_

_Then you wouldn't make things new_

_Just by saying I love you_

When the song was finished, everyone except Gwen was on their feet. They were whooping and clapping like maniacs. As soon as Ianto returned, he and Jack resumed the kiss he'd had to leave.

"Oi," Owen interrupted. "Get a bloody room will you."

His tone was harsh, but his expression was a friendly one. He might pretend their behaviour offended him, but deep down, he knew they were good for each other. What really amused him was the look on Gwen's face. She did not look happy.

"Are you alright Love?" Rhys asked, concerned that his wife had gone very quiet.

"I'm not feeling well. Take me home please."

The remaining members of Torchwood were in no doubt as to why Gwen wanted to leave, but they said nothing. They simply wished her and Rhys a goodnight before sitting back down.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Later that night, Jack and Ianto lay together on the younger man's bed. They each lay on their sides, facing each other.

"I love your voice," Ianto told the other man. "You put songs across so tenderly."

"You can talk." The Captain murmured back. "Your voice is wonderful. Thank you for that song. Mind you, it was quite evil of you."

Ianto feigned innocence. "Don't know what you could possibly mean Jack."

"I think we all know you were using the song to mark your territory."

"Well," Ianto said, as he slowly planted small kisses over Jack's torso. "She needs to realise that you belong to me."

**The song Ianto sings is 'More than Words', by Extreme. Also, if you haven't heard it already, I seriously recommend listening to John Barrowman's version of 'Can't Take My Eyes Off You'.**


End file.
